


you're my kitten (wait, actually?)

by yeoldings



Series: loving you is easy [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Fluff, M/M, Shapeshifting, just sweet fluff nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoldings/pseuds/yeoldings
Summary: Jaehyun really doesn't expect this.





	you're my kitten (wait, actually?)

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i had a dream that i was writing this. like in my dream i had my laptop out and writing this and the first thing i did when i woke up was write it down lmao it is like no good but i had fun writing it lol i hope u like it too!!!!
> 
> also i have no idea how shapeshifting works im just shitting fartin my way thru pls understand and like always unbeta'd and unedited pls love me and this thank u

****No way. No fucking way that was actually true.

Jaehyun's mouth drops open as he stares at the kitten, sitting where Doyoung had previously been sitting. The clothes Doyoung had been wearing surround the kitten and it - he? - looks up at Jaehyun as if waiting for something. Jaehyun closes his mouth, blinking a few times.

When Doyoung sat next to him on the sofa, telling Jaehyun there was something important they needed to talk about, Jaehyun really,  _ really _ wasn't expecting Doyoung to turn into a kitten.

"Um, Doyoung?"

The kitten meows at that and tilts his head a little, before standing up and quietly sliding down the sofa.

There was something wrong with the way Doyoung seemed to attract kittens, but he certainly didn't expect him to  _ be  _ a kitten. He suddenly remembers all the times he used to see this particular kitten in Doyoung's room and mistaking it for a random kitten that had followed Doyoung home. Kittens following Doyoung home happened a lot. It became a normal occurrence for Jaehyun to find the kittens outside his house, more often than not inside the house too, after a year of dating. Youngho even joked about it saying, "For someone who's scared around kittens, kittens do sure love him a lot." Oh, god, that's because he is one of them. Which brings him back to the point.

Doyoung is a kitten.

Right.

"Holy fucking shit," Jaehyun whispers.

Doyoung - the kitten - looks at him and gives a what Jaehyun figures would be a smile before changing back into human form.

He continues to stare as Doyoung immediately makes a grab for his clothes. Doyoung raises an eyebrow when he notices Jaehyun's stare and Jaehyun averts his gaze, choosing to stare at his hands instead. His gaze falls on where the kitten had walked to and notices that there were a few strands of hair on the floor.

"My hair falls a lot more than other kittens for some reason that I still have to figure out, sorry about that," Doyoung says, following his line of gaze.

"No, um, it's okay," Jaehyun licks his lips.

He doesn't know what to say. Nobody told him how to react when your boyfriend tells you that he can turn into a kitten.

"If you're a kitten, then why are you so scared of animals?"

Well, It's logical. At least he didn't ask something weird.

Doyoung makes a weird face, somewhere between a smile and a frown. "I'm not  _ scared _ of them. I just. . . It's kind of uncomfortable around them because I am one of them and it just feels weird?"

"Oh, makes sense," Jaehyun nods. "Um, how long has this been a thing? If you don't mind telling me?"

"I literally showed you that I can turn into a kitten. Of course, I don't mind," Doyoung makes a face. "Well, I was born with it. It's a family thing; has been for centuries."

"So, your parents and brother. . .?"

"Not my mother and brother. It's like a dominant or recessive gene thing? I don't know how my brother didn't inherit it," Doyoung shrugs easily.

Jaehyun blinks. "Oh, how is it like?"

Doyoung looks surprised by the question. "Um, nice, I guess. Apart from the weird habits I have due to it, it's kind of nice? Ah, and when I get stressed, turning into a kitten helps. Makes me temporarily forget and like, getting petted makes me feel better. I think?"

Jaehyun notices Doyoung's cheeks turning red. "And, uh, where do you go when you're in that form?"

"I usually stay in my room, hoping you don't notice. Or, um, don't get jealous, but I go to Taeyong," Doyoung replies, a bit meekly.

Jaehyun pouts a little. "Does he know?"

"God, no. You're the first one to know apart from my family. Taeyong is just very comforting and approaching him in that form is the only way I know how to get that comfort?"

Jaehyun snorts. "So, you won't go to him in your human form but your kitten form? That is so  _ you _ ."

"Because it  _ is _ me."

Jaehyun laughs. He slips his hand into Doyoung's, pulling him a little closer.

"You don't find it weird?" Doyoung asks.

"Not really," Jaehyun squints his eyes a bit. "I mean, it _ is _ weird. But, I don't really resent it? I mean, it's okay. Like, this is a part of you and I'll have to learn to like it."

Jaehyun watches as Doyoung's expression morphs from a frown to a small smile.

"Thank god! I would have to break up with you if you found it weird."

Jaehyun pouts. "Just how low do you think of me?"

He meant it jokingly, but Doyoung doesn't take it that way and looks down, tightening his grip on Jaehyun's hand. "I don't. I just. . . I wasn't sure if you would accept it."

Jaehyun raises his head to look at Doyoung properly. "Look at me."

Doyoung looks up meekly, the strands of his hair almost covering his eyes completely. Jaehyun pushes them away with a hand, then rests his hands against Doyoung's cheeks.

"I won't start disliking you or something along those lines just because you can turn into a kitten. I love  _ you _ , Doyoung and I mean it. I don't mind being called a furry-"

Doyoung scoffs.

"-if it's you. You're my best friend and I love you so much for always being there for me. You're you first, alright? And, you being a kitten doesn't really change anything, okay? I love you for who you are. Though, I have to see what you are like when you're a kitten. I bet you're as cute as you always are."

Doyoung presses a chaste kiss on Jaehyun's lips. "I love you too. God, really. I love you."

Jaehyun just grins in response, pulling Doyoung into a warm hug.

Later, when he's about to go to sleep that night, it suddenly hits him. Oh god, his boyfriend has the ability to turn into a kitten. What the actual fuck.

He turns to look at Doyoung whose eyes are drooping as he stares at the phone screen. Jaehyun gently removes the phone from his hand, at which his boyfriend grumbles a little. Jaehyun presses a kiss against the elder's nose and watches as a small smile grows on Doyoung's lips.

Okay, that was a bit kitten like.

"Hey, Doyoung, promise me one thing," Jaehyun whispers.

"What?" Doyoung snaps sleepily, annoyed at being woken, even just a bit.

"Promise me that you won't go to Taeyong anymore. I'm jealous. What does he have that I don't?"

"God, I'll fucking imprint on you when I'm in my kitten form if that'll satisfy you," Doyoung grumbles, his arms circling Jaehyun's waist and pulling him close.

"Yes, thank you. That makes me feel better. Just don't go to Taeyong, okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> i really need to stop using taeyong as the person who everyone is jealous of in my fics pls
> 
> haha thank u for reading!!


End file.
